Discussioni utente:SAIIX98
Benvenuto! Ciao SAIIX98 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Kingdom Hearts, l'enciclopedia dei mondi Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Kingdom Hearts, l'enciclopedia dei mondi Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley Utente Grazie SAIIX per lavorare, però, cambierò il nome utente in caso di sicurezza.-- 17:36, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 IDIOTA certo che sei proprio stupido a fare una cosa del genere, ora stanno incolpando me, usiamo la stessa connessione e dunque abbiamo lo stesso indirizzo IP.dovrò contattare G per fare un bel lavoretto per loro. Sepra solo che Axel non si sia incazzato. PRISON KEEPER INCAZZATO SAIIX98 SONO LETTERALMENTE INCAZZATO CON TE!! COME TI PERMETTI DI SCRIVERE CERTE COSE E DI SPACCIARTI PER ME! E' UN GRANDE AFFRONTO CHE MI HAI FATTO E NON ME NE FREGA NIENTE PER QUALE SCOPO TU ABBIA SCRITTO QUELLA ROBA! NON FARLO MAI PIU' PERCHE' MI INCAZZO ANCORA DI PIU' IO E LA PROSSIMA VOLTA TI OFFENDO, QUESTA VOLTA NO PERCHE' IO RISPETTO LE PERSONE PER PRINCIPIO!!!! Axel 8 Articoli gli articoli che prendi dalla wikia traditrice ammeno che non siano scritti da me, cerca di renderli piu diversi possibili dalla traditrice, quelli scritti da me puoi anche lasciarli come sono (ti dico quando li fai quali sono), dopo tutto quelli miei SONO miei, e dunque sono loro quelli che me li hanno fatti scrivere per poi pugnalarmi alle spalle. PRISON KEEPER Copyright issues Hi. I am sorry to have to write to you in English, and hope you can understand. I see many articles on this wiki that are copied directly from another wiki but no indication of this is given. Wikia's copyright license allows for content to be freely re-used, but there must always be a link to the original page. Reguardless of who wrote it originally, it is not ok to take content from one wiki to another without giving an appropriate link to the original document, and it is a violation of Wikia's terms of use to do so. Please either remove the copied content, or provide attribution with a link back to the page where you and the other users here copied it from. Feel free to leave me a message if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 17:26, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Grazie dell'interessamento saiix98, in effetti non so come cambiare foto al mio profilo di khwikia e quella che ho ora (quella di Terra) è sgranata e non mi piace molto... Hey WE VINCE!!! Che bello risentirti mi sei mancato molto^^ Ho saputo della notizia di LoK, ma so che verrá ufficializzato al TGS che sará il 13 settembre, ci saranno anche news su DDD, a ottobre ci saranno new su Cuore dello Sciame, inoltre io sto continuando con la wikia, anche con difficoltá dato che il mio pc ha problemi con la batteria, gg dovrei comprarne una nuova. p.s. ho scoperto come modificare le mappe su Ali della Libertá ora sulla campagna ci ho messo nuovi eroi e unitá, non so come ma sono entrato nei dati della blizzard XD, appena torno in italia te lo passo.--PRISON KEEPER 13:36, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Lexaeus Pigrone incallito Lexaeus è tornato, bannalo appena puoi, crede che sia io a fare chi sa che, spero per il tuo bene che tu non abbia detto nulla a G o K, perchè se lui mi sta rompendo i coglioni per causa vostra vi ammazzo a tutti e 3, approposito, hai capito come farmi diventare amministratore e entra su MSN ogni tanto--PRISON KEEPER 14:43, gen 5, 2012 (UTC)